Adventure to Hogwarts
by flipomatic
Summary: HP X Naruto. Tenten and Neji participate in the triwizard tournament with the next generation of wizards. Neji X Tenten pairing. Harry Potter spoilers. On permanent haitus
1. Chapter 1

Before it all started, Neji and Tenten were sparring at the training ground. A messenger from the Hokage interrupted them. They were told to meet at the Hokage tower. When they got there, they were assigned a mission.

Tsunade: There is a foreign exchange program where two ninja will go to a British school for a year and participate in a contest. I believe that the two of you are right for the job. The school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Tenten: I thought that wizards did not exist.

Tsunade: That is actually what they think of us. The whole point of this is to show them a piece of our culture. This is a yearlong event. Do you accept?

Neji and Tenten: Yes.

Tsunade: Ok. Meet me back here in one hour.

They left and packed their bags. When they got back, a strange person was also in the tower.

Tsunade: This is Trelawney-sama. She is the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Trelawney: Hello, I look forward to having you at Hogwarts. If you would please place one hand on the boot (points at boot) we will be going.

They both put their hand on the boot and felt something lifting them by their backs. They landing were not pretty. Tenten ended up sitting on to of Neji.

Tenten: (Blushing and standing up) Sorry Neji.

Neji: Hn.

Now, Tenten had gotten very good at knowing what Hn means. This one means that it is ok. What they did not notice was Trelawney watching them

Trelawney: Welcome to Hogwarts. You will be sorted with the first years later today. For now, you should wait here. I will come and get you when you need to go to the great hall.

She then left Neji and Tenten alone.

Tenten: I have a feeling that this is going to be a weird year.

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: Why don't you agree with me?

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: Well fine, have it your way.

Neji: Hn.

This went on until Trelawney came to get them. They went to wait just outside of the great hall. After the sorting, Trelawney called them out.

Trelawney: There a few surprises this year. The first one is we have two students from Japan here with us.

Neji and Tenten walked out in front of all the students and bowed.

Trelawney: The reason they are here is to take part in the other surprise of the year. The Triwizard tournament is being held here at Hogwarts. There are some changes though, now there are four schools participating and you will compete in pairs. In one week the other two schools will be arriving. Neji and Tenten will be staying with Gryffindor. Enjoy your food.

The food appeared as Neji and Tenten went to go sit down. There was a boy who people were calling Hugo that kept looking at Tenten and then looking away, blushing. Neji glared at him.

Tenten: Is something wrong Neji?

Neji: Hn.

They sat down next to a guy with green eyes and messy black hair.

Albus: Hi, my name is Albus.

Tenten: It is nice to meet you Albus.

Neji: Hn.

On their other side was a girl with red hair.

Lilly: I am Lilly. This is my first year.

Neji: Hn

Lilly: Should I just call you Hn?

Neji: Hn.

Lilly: I will take that for a yes. It is nice to meet you Hn.

Tenten: (laughing) That is a good nickname for you Neji.

Across from them was Hugo, Rose and James.

Lilly: (pointing) They are Hugo, Rose and James.

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: What is this Triwizard tournament that we have been entered in?

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: We know that Neji, what we need are the details.

James: The Triwizard tournament happens every four years at a different school. This year it is at Hogwarts. There is an age limit because of the death level. It is going to be even harder this year because everyone is competing in pairs. The other two academies will be picking their players before they come. That is because of the rule change.

They all gossiped about the tournament until dinner was over. Then they went to the common room and went to sleep.

A week passed without much happening. The only thing that really happened was Scorpius Malfoy tried to meet the ninja. Rose would not allow it. She scared him off with the threat of hexing him into oblivion. Then the other schools brought their students. From Durmstrang there was Victor Krum Jr. and Victor Krum Jr. Jr. From the other school there was Sally Delecluer and Susan Delecluer. The Hogwarts competitors were Teddy Tonks and Victoria Newb. It was obvious by the choices that the other two schools wanted to win. The next day it was time for the first task.

Tenten: Neji, what do you think the first task is?

Neji: Hn.

Tenten: I agree.

Later that day, they met with the other contestants and the judges outside of the quiditch arena.

Trelawney: in the first task you all will go into that arena and fight until only one team stands. Please try not to kill each other. Go in and take your places. You may begin when the cannon goes off.

(The canon went off)

Tenten: Well, This is going to be interesting.

Neji: Hn.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten: You do not have to say Hn all of the time.

Neji: Hn

Tenten: Please.

Neji: …

Tenten: …

Neji: Fine.

Tenten: YAY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Victor Krum Jr: We can win if we work together. Listen, wizards against ninja. If not, then the ninja are sure to win.

Sally Delecluer: I agree, we should make a temporary alliance.

Teddy Tonks: Well, only for ten minutes. Deal?

Victor Krum Jr and Sally Delecluer: Deal.

Tenten: I have a bad feeling about this. Neji, what plan do you want to use?

Neji: Plan B.

Tenten: Are you sure?

Neji: Yes.

The wizards gathered together to try and figure out what to do.

Susan Delecluer: Do we have any idea of what they can do?

Victoria Newb: No. We should wait for them to do something.

Teddy Tonks: Ok. We will scatter and wait for them. BREAK!

They all ran off in separate directions.

Neji: Byakugan.

He looked around, found all of them, and then went after Victor Krum Jr. Jr to use gentle fist on him. Victor Krum Jr. Jr forgot the hide and wait plan. He jumped out and stunned Neji. It hit Neji and he was stunned. Plan B had just failed miserably.

Tenten: Neji!

She ran out and pinned victor Krum Jr. Jr to a wall. Neji regained conscious.

Tenten: Are you all right?

Neji: I am fine.

Tenten: It looks like he hit you with some kind of spell. From this point on, dodge the spells.

Neji: Hn.

Victor Krum Jr ran over to his brother and tried to pull him loose. He could not. The other wizards were astonished at Tentens aim.

Teddy Tonks: What should we do?

Susan Delecluer: We can fight and beat them. They do not have magic. With our magic we can win. Why don't we stun them and then fight against each other.

Teddy Tonks: Sounds good.

They all sent stunning spells at Neji and Tenten. The ironic part is that when the dust cleared, Neji and Tenten were the only two still standing.

Trelawney: Neji and Tenten win.

The crowd roared.

Tenten: What just happened?

Neji: Don't ask me.


End file.
